unexpeted love
by Chery Fika
Summary: Disaat Luhan ingin bahagia tetepi ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa harus dijodohin oleh 'si Misterius dingin'. HunHAn, ChanBaek. revieu please
1. chapter 1

**Auhtor : Fika**

 **Main pair : HunHan, Chanbaek,**

 **Genre : Romantis, Drama, Family, Friendship**

 **episode 1**

.

Seseorang duduk di kursi panjang yang berada ditaman. Melihat air sungai yang mengalir dengan bayangan bintang-bintang dan pepohonan yang dihiasi oleh lampu kecil berkelap kelip di sekitar tempat itu, terlalu cantik untuk dipandang.

Wanita ini tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian, dia selalu datang ke sungai ini saat hampir larut malam.

Dia sedang memakai headset yang di pasang dikedua telinganya, mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang ia sukai.

Gadis itu sangat suka sekali dengan musik yang bernada sedih karena sangat merdu di dengar. Meskipun dia tidak merasa sedih dia tetap mendengarkan musik yang bernada mellow karena baginya itu nada dari musik yang ia dengar dapat memberikan rasa sejuk dan tentram di hati.

Tinggal di Negara orang, sendirian dan tanpa orang tua, inilah diri nya. Wanita yang kabur dari rumah, bernama Xi Lu Han. Dan dia menetap di Jepang yang sudah di huninya empat tahun ini, ia takut kembali ke Negara tempat kelahirannya yaitu Korea. Karena ada sesuatu hal yang sempat membuat Luhan kecewa.

Luhan pov on

mungkin jika tidak ada pria itu, aku arrhhkk kesal, tapi seperti biasanya aku meredakan amarah hatiku dengan mendengarkan musik.

Dan selama aku tinggal di Jepang aku bekerja part time, aku bekerja di cafe kopi. Kedai kopi ini adalah cafe yang sangat terkenal di Negara bunga sakura ini. Biaya kerja cafe ini saja cukup buat makan dan kualiah ku. Dan di sini bukan hanya sekedar kopi tapi masih banyak lagi seperti makanan. Dan minuman yang selain kopi juga ada di kedai ini.

Pemilik kedai ini sangat akrab dengan ku dia adalah pria yang selama 4 tahun ini menjadi sahabat ku. Dan bukan hanya pemilik cafe saja, dia juga satu jurusan kuliah yang sama dengaku. Aku kenal dengannya saat masuk universitas dan dia menawarkan kerja untukku.

Nama asli bos ku sekaligus sahabat ku ini adalah Park Chan Yeol. Dia pria yang sangat baik hati pada siapapun dan juga sangat tampan di universitas.Tidak hanya di universitas, dia terkenal oleh pelanggan di toko nya terutama pelanggan wanita, karena selain tampan dia juga pria yang sangat murah senyum.

Ia cepat meluluhkan hati seorang gadis-gadis di kuliah. Setiap Chanyeol menyapa 'hai' pada wanita di universitas maupun pada teman perempuannya, dengan sekejap para wanita yang disapa Chanyeol dengan serontak berteriak kegirangan.

Jujur saja aku sangat geli pada gaya sok tampan itu, menurutku Cahnyeol biasa saja.

Luhan pov off.

Disaat wanita yang tengah asik mendengarkan musik dan memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba suara musik yang ia dengar berubah menjadi nada ringtonedi handponenya.

Wanita yang bernama lengkap Xi Lu Han menggenggam handpone nya dan mengarahkan ponsel nya itu di depan wajahnya, di situ tertera nama 'Appa'.

Luhan melepaskan headset nya, tidak lupa juga ia melepaskan kabel hadsetnya itu yang masih menancap pada lubang handpone nya.

Wanita yang masih terduduk di Taman itu dengan sengaja tidak mengangkat telpon dari ayahnya. Alat elektronik nya sudah berbunyi dan mati lalu berbunyi lagi selama 3 kali.

Dan kali ini suara di handphone nya sudah tidak berbunyi lagi. "Fyuh," Luhan menghela nafasnya 'hay hp, aku minta kau tidak berbunyi lagi!' dalam hati Luhan berkata seperti itu. Handphone Luhan, tak lama sudah tidak berdering lagi. Shira amat bersyukur.

Luhan pov on

Aku sudah menghindari Appa ku selama aku tinggal di Negara ini. Semenjak aku pergi dari rumah, Appa dan Eomma ku mereka sama sekali tidak mencariku, dan akhir-akhir ini ayahku sering sekali menelpon.

Kenapa baru sekarang? Aku rindu kalian semua hiksss..., air mata ku menetes dan membasahi pipiku.

'Dreeettt... Dreettt... Dreeetttt... ' suara handpone ku berbunyi lagi.

Dan aku mengarahkan wajah ku ke arah layar kaca hp ku dan di sana masih tertera nama yang sama 'Appa'. Jujur saja aku sedih karena ayah ku baru mengabari ku setelah lamanya bertahun-tahun.

Luhan pov off

Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan tidak mengganti ponsel nya saja dan jawabnya TIDAK. Karena ini sumber untuk mencari info penting dari keluarganya.

Terus kalian juga bertanya mengapa Luhan tidak mengganti nomor telphone nya saja jika tidak mau mengganti handphone. Jawabannya, sebenarnya Luhan mempunyai dua nomor yaitu Jepang dan nomor ponsel Korea tetapi dia masih menggunakan nomor Korea karena ia yakin pasti suatu saat ada hal penting yang akan di sampaikan pada Luhan melalui telepon nya. Luhan tidak mau mengganti nomor telphone karena di nomor Korea nya ini tersimpan banyak sekali kontak-kontak nomor. Luhan malas mencatat nya satu-satu dan akhir nya dia tidak mengganti nomor handphone nya.

"Kenapa kalian baru sekarang menelpon ku?," tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada suara lainnya selain Luhan dan handponenya.

Luhan menghapus air matanya, dengan tangan kirinya yang kosong tanpa sehelai tisu. Ia menggenggam dan menempelkan ibu jari kananya, kini ibu jarinya sudah menempel pada layar digedget itu.

Menekan gambar handpone yang berwarna merah lalu menggesernya ke arah handpone yang berwarna hijau. Kini wanita itu mendaratkan gedgetnya di daun telinganya.

"Jangan lari lagi, tak selang lama akan ada yang menjemput mu," suara besar dan tegas itu membuat Luhan lagi-lagi membasahi pipinya.

Wanita yang hanya terdiam bibir nya seperti membeku secara mendadak mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Luhan amat merindukan suara ayahnya tidak hanya ayahnya namun ibu dan kakaknya juga. Luhan sengaja tidak mau berkata apapun, lalu ayahnya melanjutkan pembicaraan nya tersebut.

"Ayah sudah tau, dimana kamu tinggal. Jadi besok bersiap-siaplah dan kemas barang-barang mu. Kamu akan pulang kembali ke Korea," 'Pipp' suara telpon yang dimatikan oleh ayahnya yang mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Luhan pov on

karena semua ini dan penyebab aku sampai pergi ke luar negeri, ini semua di karenakan orang itu. Aku meenggenggam handpone ku dan mencoba untuk meredakan emosi ku ini.

Gedget yang tadi sudah tidak ada suara nya kembali berbunyi. Kini bergetar kembali dan mengeluarkan nada yang sudah di notifikasikan menjadi nada telphonku.

Aku mengangkat telphon yang bercasing gambar kota Seoul (Korea), dan negara itu amat sangat aku rindukan. Sangat rindu...

"Luhan kau dimana hah?", Suara orang itu sangat keras dan membuat kuping ku sakit dan suaranya yang tercampur dengan omelan.

"Jika kau tidak pulang sekarang, pintu kamar akan ku ganti password nya", tegasnya yang masih terus menanyakan ku.

"Eh jangan dong, iya..iya..aku akan pulang" jawabku dengan suara memelas.

Luhan pov off

~pipp~ komunikasi mereka terhenti, karna orang yang mengobrol dengan Luhan itu yang awal mematikan panggilan telponnya sama seperti ayah Luhan tadi.

Wanita memakai syal orange itu mulai mengetuk pintu apartemen nya, terus mengetuk dan sekarang suara ketukukan nya bertambah besar dan cepet.

Pintu mulai samar-samar terbuka, terlihat seorang wanita cantik yang memakai pakaian kaos tanpa lengan dan memakai celana pendek.

Wanita itu terkejut saat melihat wajah Luhan, baju dan seluruh pakaian dan tasnya pun juga sudah meneteskan air hingga terlihat wanita yang dihadapan nya seperti sedang mengompol.

"Luhan, sudah berapa kali ku bilang kalau terjebak hujan jangan coba-coba menerobos," wanita ini merus menerus memarahi Luhan dengan suara nya yang sang amat besar.

"Shuttt," ucap perempuan yang sedang di marahi oleh temannya itu dan menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibir Luhan sendiri. "Huhh...kau berisik sekali tau, huhhh...huhh...ku jelaskan nanti, sekarang aku mau mandi dulu.." lanjut Luhan dengan masih suara yang terenga- enga.

"Yasudah masuklah dulu," suruh wanita yang berdiri tepat di hadapan nya itu, memperbolehkan Luhan masuk.

Dia adalah sahabat Luhan sama seperti Chanyeol mereka satu universitas dan satu jurusan juga. Baekhyun dia sangat perhatian dan sangat kekawatiran pada seseorang apalagi yang sudah dekat dengannya. Tapi jika orang yang ia kuathirkan sudah ada dihadapannya maka Baekhyun akan mulai memarahi orang tersebut dengan caranya seperti ibu-ibu.

Yap, wanita yang memarahi Luhan tersebut bernama Bhyun Baek Hyun, dia adalah sahabat Luhan dan mereka satu apartemen karena di universitas disediakan kamar untuk mahasiswa atau mahasiswi untuk jarak rumahnya jauh dari tempat kuliahnya itu.

Dan saat pertama Luhan masuk kelas jurusan yang di pilih dia, Luhan pertama kali mengenal Chanyeol dan tidak lama Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Luhan.

Luhan amat gugup karena di dalam hatinya berkata, dia baru pertama kali datang ke Jepang lalu disambut hangat oleh senyuman tulus dan sekaligus mempunyai dua orang sahabat, yang sangat baik dan teman-teman yang banyak.

Dan disaat pengumuman untuk mahasiswi jurusan bahasa inggris, ternyata Luhan dan Baekhyun satu apartemen. Dan lagi didalam hati Luhan senang sekali rasanya, mempunyai teman dan temannya itu satu kamar dengannya, senang sekali karena mereka bisa berbincang bersama tanpa ada rasa canggung.

Wanita yang selesai mandi itu keluar dari kamar mandi dan juga sudah memakai pakaian berlengan panjang dan celana seperti traning, dan Baekhyun membuatkan teh hangat untuk Luhan, dia takut sahabat nya itu akan terkena demam karena hujan tadi amat cukup lebat.

"Teh nya diminum" menaruh teh di meja dan dihadapkan ke arah Luhan.

"Ada yang perhatian nih ye..."

"Udah minum, atau kupanggilkan Mimi buat meminum teh nya"

"Eiittt... Jangan iya aku minum. Tapi ini gak ada sianida nya kan", kata Luhan dengan sedikit candaannya.

"Yasudah aku yang minum saja" Baekhyun manggambil segelas teh yang sedang Luhan genggam.

"Hahaha..., jangan yaudah iya aku minum" Luhan meminum teh yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun duduk di kursi makan yang berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Kau kerlihatan sedih Luhan, terlihat dari mata mu," ucap Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya sambil menompang pipinya.

"Hah... Tidak ada apa-apa kok," Luhan dia memperhatikan senyumannya tapi tetap saja Baekhyun melihat teman seapartemen nya itu menyembunyikan kesedihan.

Baekhyun tau Luhan ada masalah dengan keluarganya termasuk ayahnya, karena dia pernah mengangkat telpon dari ayah Luhan saat sahabat nya pergi keluar entah kemana.

Waktu Luhan pergi keluar dari apartemen, tiba-tiba saja handpone Luhan berbunyi dan terdengar suara nada handphone nya.

"Luhan kau harus pulang atau jika tidak kau akan di jemput oleh Sehun dan itu adalah perintah dari ayah langsung" Baekhyun yang mendengarkan omongan dari telpon Luhan, dia amat kebingungan harus menjawab apa. Dan terdengar suaranya itu seperti sedang marah-marah.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari ayah Luhan. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun membalas percakapan dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang digunakan bahasa sehari-harinya.

"Maaf tuan, saya temannya Luhan. Tapi Luhan sedang keluar".

"Maaf bisa kau sampaikan kepada Luhan, bahwa tadi ayahnya menelponnya. Dan tolong jaga Luhan baik-baik ya nona," jawab ayah Luhan dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

Ayah Luhan menguasai 3 bahasa, yaitu bahasa Jepang, Inggris yang ketiga adalah bahasa yang sering ia gunakan, apalagi jika bukan bahasa Korea.

"Baiklah akan saya sampaikan langsung kepada Luhan nya," jawab Baekhyun dengan suara lembut nya dan mengakhirkan panggilan telphon mereka.

Baekhyun yang sedang memperhatikan Luhan memininum teh yang di buat nya tadi. Tanpa tak sengaja dia berteriak kepada Luhan.

"OH IYA AKU BARU INGAT," Baekhyun memukul meja dengan sekali hentakan dan itu menimbulkan suara seperti petir yang sedang menyambar meja makan.

"HEY, kalau ngomong biasa aja dong. Kalo aku kesedak gimana" bentak Luhan memarahkan Baekhyun.

"Iya maaf" ucap Baekhyun dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Yasudah, tadi kau mau ngomo..," ucapan Luhan terpotong oleh lanjutan kata-kata Baekhyun. Luhan hanya ngucapkan satu kata yaitu 'SABAR' batin nya.

"3 minggu yang lalu ayahmu menelphone di handpone mu, lalu kuangkat dan saat itu kau pergi keluar lupa membawa handpone mu," kata Baekhyun dengan memulihkan keingatannya.

"Lalu, ayahku berkata pada mu?," Luhan berkata dengan memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah paniknya.

"Iya, ayahmu hanya bilang, suruh ku memberi tahu mu. Tadi ayahmu menelphone mu dan aku dimanta tolong harus menjaga mu," Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan dari Luhan.

"Apa ayahku hanya berkata seper...," Baekhyun lagi dan lagi memberhentikan perkataan Luhan dan membuat Baekhyun mengingat kembali apa saja pembicaraan ayah Luhan saat di telphone.

"Ayahmu sebelumnya pernah berkata, tapi aku tidak tahu bahasa Korea jadi dia hanya menyampaikan itu aja," jawab Baekhyun dan lalu melihat seseorang yang berada di hadapan nya dan kini wajah Luhan langsung murung.

"Memang ada apa Luhan. Muka mu kelihatan pucat," tanya Baekhyun yang dipikirannya masih menyimpan banyak pertanyaan pada Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, mungkin ini gara-gara hujan yang tadi," Luhan menaruh gelas kacanya di wastafel, dan berjalan menuju ke ruang tidurnya.

'Luhan kau pasti berbohong lagi pada ku' Baekhyun masih terduduk di kursi meja makan dan mergumam di dalam hatinya.

Hari esoknya, Luhan selesai dengan semua mata kuliahnya. Dan wanita itu selalu menyempatkan pergi ke perpustakan, dan lumayan jauh dari universitasnya. Setelah sesampainya di tempat yang ia tuju. Luhan memilih novel brgenre romantis, dan saat wanita yang bernama Luhan hendak mengambil buku yang sudah pilihnya. Secara tiba-tiba ada tangan kekar yang lebih dahulu mengambil buku yang hendak Luhan ambil.

 **PS** **: lanjut gak nih? Maaf bagi pembaca, ini adalah cerita pertama saya. Bagi pembaca sekali lagi saya minta maaf, atas kesalah kata saya saat mengetik dan semoga kalian suka dengan cerita pertama aku ini. Makasih LOVE YOU GUYS.**


	2. chap 2

**Unexpeted** **Love**

 **Author** **: Fika**

 **Pemain : HunHan, Chanbaek, Chen, Xiumin,** **Tao**

 **Reted** : **T**

 **Genre : Romantis, Drama, Family,** **Friendship**

.

 **Episode 2 **

Dan saat wanita yang bernama Luhan hendak mengambil buku yang sudah di pilihnya. Secara tiba-tiba ada tangan kekar yang lebih dahulu mengambil buku yang hendak wanita itu ambil.

Dan Luhan menoleh ke arah samping kanannya. Terpampang lah wajah pria tampan nan tinggi. Bererpakaian kemeja coklat dan dua kancing atas nya yang sudah terbuka. Serta celana jins panjang selutut.

"Maaf, apa kau mau membaca nya juga," pria tampan itu bertanya pada Luhan.

Luhan nampak shok. Wanita bersurai hitam melekat itu, tetap memperhatikan wajah tampan yang ada di sebelahnya. Tangannya masih dalam posisi mau mengambil buku yang ada di rak. Padahal buku tersebut sudah berada di tangan pria yang tadi berkata padanya.

"Halo, kamu mendengar ucapan saya," laki-laki itu kembali bertanya.

"Ooh..," Luhan tersadar, dan akhirnya ia membalas pertanyaan dari seseorang yang dari tadi sudah melambai-lambai kan tangannya di hadapan nya. "I...ya.., tapi jika kau mau baca silahkan. Aku bimembaca nya lain kali".

Luhan menundukan kepala nya, dan berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan. Saat gadis yang membawa tas ransel itu hendak berjalan menuju pintu, tiba-tiba tangan seseorang pria yang tadi, menggenggam tiga jari Luhan.

"Kita bisa membaca berdua dalam satu buku kan," lelaki itu lagi-lagi bertanya pada pada Luhan.

Wanita yang merasa dirinya di tanya tadi, membalikan tubuh dan berhadapan dengan wajah orang yang memegang jari telunjuk, jari tengah,dan jari manis nya. Dan akhirnya mereka saling bertatap-tatapan.

"Bisa saja," jawab Luhan.

"Apa kau mau berbagi buku dengan ku".

Sebenarnya Pria yang sedang berhadapan dengan Luhan itu, merasakan jatuh hati pada wanita yang depan mata nya ini.

"Ayo kita duduk di sebelah sana," ajak Luhan dan itu sekiligus dengan jawaban dari nya.

Mereka membaca novel bersama, tertawa bersama, baper juga samaan. Satu buku belum habis mereka baca. Karena hari sudah mulai malam akhir nya mereka berhenti membaca. Tapi sebelum nya, pergi dari perpustakaan tersebut.

"Woh iya, dari tadi kita duduk berdua tapi aku masih belum tau nama mu. Dan izinkan aku memperkenalkan kan lebih dulu, nama ku adalah Chen. Dan nama mu".

"Nama ku Luhan, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Chen".

Senyuman manis terpampang di wajah mereka. Sekarang ini Luhan dan Chen berjalan kaki menuju jalanan yang sering sekali di lalui oleh kendaraan beroda dua maupun yang beroda empat. Jam 6 sore sudah cukup lama mereka habiskan waktu hanya untuk membaca buku.

"Luhan, kebetulan aku membawa mobil. Bagaimana jika kau naik saja mobil ku. Biar ku antar kan kau sampai rumah mu".

"Tidak usah, lagipula ini masih banyak kok bis yang melewati jalan ini," ucap Luhan menolak penawaran dari lelaki yang berada di samping nya.

"Kalo begitu, apa boleh aku meminta nomor handphone mu," ucap Chen yang mengarahkan getged nya kepada wanita yang berada di sebelah nya.

"Boleh," Luhan menjawab,lalu ia mengambil handphone Chen dan mengetik nomor satu persatu dan, langsung menekan tombol yang bergambar telphone. Tak selang lama ponsel Luhan itu berbunyi yang bertanda bahwa nomor yang diberikannya benar.

"Makasih," ucap Chen

"Sama-sama," Luhan menjawab dengan senyuman cantik yang terpampang di bibir manisnya, "kalo begitu aku pulang duluan ya" ucapnya lagi.

"Iya hati-hati di jalan," ucap Chen, wanita itu lalu berjalan dengan kecepatan 45 KM/jam. /cepet banget/.

Sesampai nya di apartemen dihadapan pintu sebelum ia masuk, Luhan mengatur nafas nya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku pulang," Luhan memasuki tempat tinggal nya, dan ia sudah melihat ada dua mahluk yang matanya terlihat seperti smirk.

"Ada apa dengan kalian," ujar Luhan yang masih kebingungan. Lalu duduk di sofa yanb berhadapan pada dua sahabat nya.

"Apa itu pacar mu," tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan.

"Pacar? Pacar siapa?".

"Ya pacar mu lah stupid," ucap Chanyeol. Lalu seorang yang berkuping caplang itu melanjutkan omongannya "Tadi kami melihat mu di toko buku".

"Kalian melihat ku tadi, kenapa kalian tidak menyampar ku, dan kita bisa baca buku bersama".

"Hey, jangan coba-coba ngalihkan pembicaraan ya," tegas dari sahabat wanita Luhan.

"Tapi itu hanya teman baru ku," wajah Luhan kini sungguh-sungguh untuk meyakinkan sahabat nya.

"Jinja," serontak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Ihh..Chanyeol ngikutin," ucap Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Tidak kok, memang kita sudah sehati jadi nya kompak, " Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan pacarnya yaitu Baekhyun.

"Nguiiinggg...nguiinngggg...," Luhan mengeluarkan suara saat kedua sahabatnya itu bermesraan dan memainkan tangan kiri nya seperti pesawat terbang. "Prokk...," kini suara dua tepukan tangan Luhan.

"Ini yang benar ada nyamuk atau ada obat nyamuk ya," ucap Luhan dengan candaan.

"Ihh...sudah pergi sana ganggu tau," Chanyeol memarahi sahabat nya yang menjadi obat nyamuk itu.

"Yasudah, aku juga mau mandi terus kerja deh," Luhan berdiri lalu memasuki kamar mandi.

Sudah pukul setengah delapan malam. Kini Luhan tengah siap-siap untuk pergi bekerja, karena pekerjaan nya di mulai pada pukul jam delapan malam.Luhan berpakaian sopan dan terlihat feminim. Baju berwarna merah berlengan panjang sesikut yang di tutupi oleh jaket tebal. Dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Yang membuat Luhan terlihat cantik.

"Baekhyun aku pinjam pacar mu ya, buat menjadi supir ku," ucap Luhan merayu sahabatnya.

"What? Supir?," Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, yang membuat kedua alisnya ikut menyatu.

"Ya lah, apa kau tidak mau membuka cafe mu".

"Iyah pakai saja buat jadi supir mu," Baekhyun berkata dengan tertawa kecil.

"Iihhhh...pada jahat semua nya," Chanyeol merengek seperti anak kecil. "Yasudah, aku pergi dulu ya sayang" Chanyeol berhasil membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

"Apaan sih. Ya sudah sana".

"Aku juga, dadah Baekhyun," ucap Luhan sambil berjalan keluar pintu.

"Iya".

Kini Luhan mulai bekerja-kerja ringan seperti mengelap-elap meja. Dan tak selang waktu lama para pelanggan khusus nya kaum wanita sudah mengantri untuk memesan minuman. Karena Luhan sedang membersihkan meja, dan ini memang jadwal Chanyeol lah yang melayani para pelangan, padahal pelangan di kedai ini ada 2 orang yaitu aku dan juga Lay. Tetapi para cewek-cewek itu hanya minta dilayani oleh si caplang Chanyeol.

Jadi aku dan Tao hanya mengantar minumanan nya pada pelayan dan tak lupa juga mengganti baju yang sudah di sediakan oleh cafe. Setelah nya mengantar minum, aku hanya duduk di kursi kasir dan Chanyeol hanya menjadi pegawai 30 menit sesudah membukai cafe nya. Sesudah itu dia kembali ke kantor yang ada di ruangan cefe kopi nya.

"Permisi, saya mau memesan kopi karamel nya satu ya," suara berat dari seorang pelangan . Dan kini Luhan yang melayani pesanan nya.

"Mau di minum di sini kak," tanya pegawai dengan nada ramah.

"Luhan," Luhan mendongakan kepala nya karena merasa dirinya terpanggil.

"Chun," ucap Luhan asal karena lupa nama nya. Dan orang yang di panggil dengan sebutan 'Chun' itu hanya tertawa

"Chun? Chen...Luhan aku Chen," jawab seorang lelaki dengan masih tawaan nya.

"Owh iya Chen, kalo begitu pesanannya mau di minum disi...," tanya Luhan terputus oleh Chen.

"Minum di sini aja. Tapi kau yang antarkan ya," jawabnya pria tampan itu dengan cepat dengan menampakan senyuman manis pada pewagai yang dikenali nya baru tadi siang.

"Siap," ucap Luhan dan membalas senyuman manis juga.

Pelayan tadi sudah menyiapkan minuman yang akan di berikan pada Chen. Jalan Luhan perlahan dan sungguh hati-hati agar minumannya tidak tumpah. Dan memnaruh nya di meja Chen. Saat Luhan hendak kembali ke pekerjaan nya tangan Chen yang kedua kali nya menahan Luhan untuk pergi.

"Ada apa lagi Chen," Kini Luhan bertanya karena binggung.

"Kau temani aku ya duduk di sini," Chen menepuk-nepuk kursi yang berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak bisa. Ada banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan sekarang".

"Yasudah tak apa-apa aku akan menunggu mu," ucap nya tulus yang terdengar dari telinga Luhan.

"Tapi aku pulang nya lama, jadi kau tidak usah menunggu ku".

"Sana katanya tadi mau ada banyak kerjaan," Chen mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Lalu wanita itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sudah jam sepuluh malam waktu nya cafe tutup dan Chen masih setia menunggu Luhan.

"Luhan aku pulang duluan ya," ucap Tao yang hendak memakai tas nya.

"Iya," jawab Luhan disertai senyuman khas nya

"Dia benar-benar menunggu ku OMG," batin Luhan. Lalu berjalan menuju meja Chen.

"Ku kira kau sudah pulang dari tadi," Chen yang memainkan handpone nya sekejap berhenti saat mendengar ajakan mengobrol dari wanita yang ia tunggu sedari tadi.

"Tidak, kan aku sudah janji pada mu untuk menunggu mu," jawabnya.

"Trimakasih sudah mau menunggu ku Chen".

"Iya sama-sama tuan putri," rayuan dari mulut seorang Chen.

Di sela-sela obrolan Luhan dan Chen tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil Luhan yang suara nya amat mendengung di telinga "Luhan ayo kita pulang," Chanyeol berteriak dari pintu ruangan nya. Dia melihat Luhan dengan seseorang yang familiar tapi ia masih berusaha berfikir keras.

"Oh iya, dia pria yang tadi bersama Luhan di toko buku," batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghampiri mereka berdua dan menyapa pada pria yang berbicara pada Luhan. "Weh Luhan, siapa pria yang bersama kau ini," bisik Chanyeol pada seseorang sahabat nya.

"Ini Chen, dan Chen ini Chanyeol. Chanyeol ini adalah sahabat ku,Chen," kata Luhan dan tanpa tampang dosa.

"Padahal tadi aku hanya berbisik, tapi kenapa dia malah bicara nya kencang-kencang," batin Chanyeol.

Sahabat Luhan dan Teman baru nya Luhan saling menjabat tangan. Dan setelah itu Luhan pergi dengan Chen. Di parkiran cafe 'WOW' dalam hati Luhan berkata seperti itu. Ketika melihat mobil yang terpampang nyata di depan nya. Jujur saja Luhan tidak matre tetapi dia hanya rindu, biasa nya Luhan selalu menaiki mobil sport seperti mobil nya Chen dengan ayah nya saat di antarkan pada masa-masa ia sekolah. Dan hati wanita itu kini senang bercampur sedih. Ia hanya melamun dan itu membuat pria yang berdiri di samping nya bingung.

"Luhan mari masuk ke dalam mobil. Biar ku antarkan kau sampai rumah mu," ucap pria gagah itu yang terdengan seperti kain sutra.

Chen membukakan pintu nya untuk membuat Luhan masuk.

"Terimakasih"

"Sama-sama"

Selama di perjalanan dua mahluk hidup yang bernama Xi Lu Han dan Kim Jong Dae, pergi ke suatu tempat tetapi itu bukan mengarah jalan pada apartemen Luhan melainkan ke tempat dimana dua orang itu yang tau. Setelah sampai nya mereka di sana Luhan amat terkejut.

...What?? Ini kan danau, dimana tempat yang selalu ku datangi... batin Luhan dengan tatapan bertanya

"Chen, apa kau sering kemari," tanya Luhan dengan masih tatapan yang tidak menyangka.

"Iya aku sering kemari" jawab orang yang di tanya nya.

...Sejak kapan? Apa dia tau aku selalu ada disini? Bodoh kau Luhan, kenapa kau tidak menyadari nya... Kesal luhan dalam hati.

"Luhan, apa kau semalam ke tempat ini," tanya Chen tiba-tiba, dan itu sempurna membuat seseorang yang berada di sebelah nya membelalakan matanya besar-besar.

"A..ak..aku iya" Luhan amat sangat gugup, iya sekarang seperti kehilangan akal nyawa nya.

"Ternyata benar yang kemarin kau"

"Ku pikir aku salah orang," ucap Chen panjang tetapi ia tidak merasa di respon oleh Luhan. Dan di saat ia menoleh ke arah samping nya, ternyata wanita yang di bawa nya ke danau ini menundukan hanya kepalanya.

...aku malu banget, mau di taruh dimana muka ku ini.kemarin suara ku terdengar tidak ya pada Chen... Umpat Luhan ia hanya terus mencengkram erat-erat tas samping nya.

"Luhan, kemarin kau menangis ya" seru pria itu dan Luhan hanya terdiam. Merasa perkataan itu yang membuat nya yakin nanti, tapi ternyata Chen sudah mengeluarkan kata setiap kata yang sangat menseramkan pikiran Luhan.

"Ti...tidak kok, aku memang ada di sini tapi. Mungkin kau salah dengar jika itu aku" jawaban Chen terjawab dengan cepat.

"Kau bohong, dan ternyata kau asli dari korea juga"

"Iya memang aku berasal dari korea. Ah sudahlah cepat ayo pulang, nanti aku akan di marahi ibu muda ku," ucap Luhan bergegas menuju mobil yang ditumpanginya tadi.

"Kau punya ibu muda," tanya Chen dan mukanya sama seperti cara ia berkata.

"Liat saja nanti"

Luhan berhadapan sejajar dengan pintu apartemennya. Wanita yang memakai syal itu kini mengetuk pintu. Dan benar tebakan nya, Baekhyun masih berada di dalam saja sudah mulai mencerocos.

"Luhan kau kemana saja dan ku dengar dari Chanyeol kau" Baekhyun membukakan pintu dan ucpan nya masih di gantung ketika ia melihat pria yang berdiri di samping Luhan.

"Kau...kau kan..." Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjukan tangan nya sampai di hadapan depan hidung Chen.

"Iya dia pria yang mersama ku di perpustakaan dan namanya Chen" ucap Luhan. Chen dan Baekhyun berjabat tangan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang ya, annyeonghaseyo" ucap Chen membungkukan badannya dan pergi tetapi sebelum pergi ia memberikan senyum gula nya.

"Kenapa keu bisa di antar dengan nya," Baekhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan racun yang membuat Luhan kesal. Yaitu pertanyaan yang amat sangat banyak.

"Aku ya, di antar pulang, dia menunggu ku kerja dan ternyata dia pria yang benar-benar menepati kata-kata nya. Masa dia menunggu ku dari awal cafe buka sampai cafe nya tutup lagi," jawaban Luhan dengan muka datar tetapi tidak dengan Baekhyun yang mendengarkan dengan saksama cerita sahabatnya ini.

"Kau suka tidak sama, siapa tadi nama nya"

"Tidak aku tidak suka dan namanya Chen bukan Chun"

"Iya nama nya Chen tapi aku tidak bilang kalo namanya Chun tadi"

"Sudahlah aku mau tidur, tadi cafe nya banyak pelanggan jadi aku mau tidur" ucap Luhan berjalan mengarah pintu kamarnya.

"Aku juga ikut, aku juga mau tidur" Baekhyun menyusul Luhan diiringi larian kecil.

Suara alaram yang di pasang oleh dirinya sendiri berbunyi dan membuat orang itu bangun. Tetapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Dia masih tidur nyenyak dan kini posisinya kaki Baekhyun yang berada di bantal bukan kepalannya.

"Hey bangun ini sudah pagi, nanti kalo tidak bangun awas saja guru kiler marah lagi jangan ngamuk ke aku kayak kemarin ya" Luhan beranjak mandi. Dan pergi meninggalkan ranjang yang di tiduri nya. Tapi ia membalikan badanya lagi dan menghampiri sahabat nya yang tukang tidur itu.

"Zzzzzzz"

"Hey ayo bangun," Luhan menguncang-guncangkan tubuh ramping sahabatnya dan Baekhyun tetap tidak mau bangun. Tanpa pikir panjang.

"Guubrrraaakkk..." tanpa pikir panjang Luhan mendorong Baekhyun sampai terjatuh ke bawah ranjang.

"Dasar bodoh kau Luhan," Baekhyun terbangun dan memukuli sahabatnya dengan bantal.

"Jika tidak begitu kau tidak akan bangun-bangun, dan aku juga masih punya banyak cara lain agar membangunkan mu," ucap Luhan dan lari pergi ke arah badroom.

...Bosan, sangat bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan... Batin seorang perempuan dan ini adalah teman sejurusan dengan Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol.

Jam terakhir pelajaran, dosen pun juga sudah keluar dari kelas mereka. Dan wanita yang merasa bosan tadi menghampiri tiga sekawan. Sebenarnya sih dia ini sahabatan juga dengan bertiga orang yang hendak ia sampari, tapi karena rumah gadis ini dekat dan tidak memerlukan biaya yang besar untuk sampai di tempat belajar nya, jadi ia tidak tinggal di apartemen yang di sediakan Universitas. Wanita itu mendudukan dirinya pada bangku panjang dan duduk tepat di samping kanan Luhan.

"Luhan" katanya.

"Apaan? Ada apa hah?" yang menjawab melainkan sahabat Luhan yang mempunyai wajah mulus seperti kulit baby.

"Aku tanya nya pada Luhan ya, tidak dengan kau" lontar kata-kata pedas dan meledek.

"Cie...marah ni yey" canda Baekhyun.

"Luhan" kata perempuan yang sedari tadi ingin berbicara pada orang yang dipanggilnya.

"Luhan" cekat Baekhyun

"Ada apa Baek" kini Luhan malah merespon ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku lapar, ayo cepat pulang"

"Jangan pulang dulu, aku ingin berlama-lama dengan kalian. Gimana kalo kita ke mall saja sebelum pulang," lontar Xiumin dan berdiri menyamakan tingginya sama dengan Baekhyun.

"Ayo" teriakan Baekhyun senang.

"Hey, aku tidak ikut dengan kalian ya. Aku ada urusan dengan teman main ku" kata Chanyeol memberi tahu.

"Iya hati-hati ya" jawab tiga wanita itu. Chanyeol menjawab dengan ibu jari nya mengangkat ke atas.

Di mall tepatnya di tempat makan. Selama di perjalan tadi perut mereka bergati-gatian membunyikan suara memalukan. Dan Baekhyun lah yang memesan makanan ke arah kasir sembari membayarnya.

"Luhan" tanya Xiumin.

"Ada apa bebep" sahut Luhan.

"Ini, aku menyukai seseorang nama nya Kim Jong Dae" ucap Xiumin gugup dengan bola-bola pipinya yang memerah.

 **Ps: Maaf cerita nya GAJE. Trs saya juga gk bisa nentuin bakal di upload cerita nya kapan. Dan selamat membaca semoga kalian suka sama karya cerita aku. Dan 'Terimakasih Banyak' para pembaca yang setia menunggu update cerita dari aku dadah sampai ketemu di episode selanjutnya.**


End file.
